Laptop and mobile phone users have become accustomed to creating, viewing, and sharing content (e.g., photos and videos). Such devices, however, may break, be replaced, or become lost, thus jeopardizing the content stored in the devices. Sometimes users accidently delete content, further jeopardizing the content stored in the devices.